Kidnapped
by Kasara
Summary: Nick, Sara, and Greg are kidnapped by a mysterious man. Who is this man, and why is he so fasinated with nick?
1. Chapter 1

**Sara**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep.**_

**This is what woke Sara Sidle up.**

**As she turned to look for her pager, she sighed.**

_**God, I feel like I have the worst hangover in the world…and why does my house smell like the docks?**_

**When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she took in a sharp breath.**

_**Where the hell am I?**_

**She stood up, and only then did the lights flicker on. Her eyes automatically searched for a door, but what she saw was not what she expected. Standing there was a man, six feet in height, with a lithe, muscular body. His face was covered in a mask, but his bright green eyes stood up from the otherwise covered face.**

"**Finally, your up you lazy little girl. You were going to miss the best part! "**

**Sara said nothing. She knew that is she said anything at the moment, it would just make the whole situation even worse then it already was. There was another beep, and the man seemed to brighten up.**

"**Goodie! Greg's up! "  
Sara's heart stopped at those words.**

**_He has Greg……my god…please let him be okay…_**

**The man turned to Sara and smiled.**

"**You look sad. Am I messing with your friend? Your lover? "  
He shook his head and walked to the door.**

"**Be back soon toots. Be back soon. "**

**And with that he left, drowning Sara in the Darkness.**

**Nick**

**The noise of static filling the room is what woke Nick up. He moaned once, and sat up, wiping his eyes. **

_**Where the hell am I?**_

**He stood up, bumping around until he found a light switch. When light flooded the room, he winced.**

_**It was better with the lights off…this place is horrible!**_

**He turned around, and was taken aback when he saw a TV, DVD, and VCR player, connected with so many cords that he could barely tell one from the other.**

_**Talk about Twilight zone…**_

**He took a look at the fading wallpaper, and shivered. He walked over to the TV, hoping it had some answers. When he reached to turn it on, he saw a flash of gold on his hand. His wedding ring. He smiled, but that smile soon turned to a frown, and his face flooded with concern.**

_**Where's Sara?**_

**He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.**

_**She's fine Nick, she's fine….I hope so…**_

**With that, he turned the TV on, and was surprised when all he saw was black. He was about to turn it when light flooded the TV screen. He looked at the image on the TV, and was surprised to see a woman, and a man standing at the door.**

_**Is this a live feed?**_

"**Finally your up you lazy little girl! You were about to miss the…"  
His words faded out though, as Nick took a closer look to the girl now standing up.**

"**Sara?!"**

**When his attention finally focused back on the words, the man was already leaving. All he heard was toots. When the man closed the door, Nick laid his hand on the TV set, and resisted the urge to cry. At that moment though, he could hear soft sobs coming from the speakers.**

"**Sara! Sara honey! I'm coming to get you! You hear me?!"  
He stood up, and looked around. When he saw the door, he ran up to it, trying everything he could to break it down. He finally fell to the floor, crying. That's when he heard Sara say from the speakers,**

"**Greg!" **

**Greg**

_**Beep Beep, Beep! **_

**Greg groaned, and turned to the source of the noise.**

"**Just five more minutes mom…"**

**Then light flooded the room. Greg opened his eyes, and took in a deep breath.**

_**Where in the world am I? **_

"**Funny, didn't know I was your mom, but if you swing that way…"**

**Greg stood up, and looked at the man.**

"**Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? "**

**The man walked closer to him, and said,**

"**I am the man who watches your every step. I am the man who decides if you live, or if you die. And you sir, are in purgatory. "**

**The man smiled, and walked closer to him.**

"**Don't worry though, I pass easy judgment. "  
And with that, he knocked Greg out, and dragged him back to Sara's room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really apperciate it. This story was going to be a sequel once...but I thought it was better off as it's own story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sara**

"**Greg! "  
When the man came back into the room, Sara knew that he was up to no good. When she saw Greg though, she blanched.**

"**Why him? What did he do to you? "**

**He simply smiled, and said,**

"**It will all unfold with time, Ms. Sidle…or should I say the newly wed Mrs. Stokes? "  
Sara took in a sharp intake of breath, and looked up at him.**

"**Have you done anything to Nick?! I swear, that if you have-"  
" No need to swear Mrs. Stokes. He's fine. Just fine. "**

**She was about to say something, when Greg let out a moan.**

"**Put me down, you loon! "**

"**Okay. "  
He let Greg fall to the ground, and looked back at Sara.**

"**Now that we have all the playing pieces, let's begin. "**

_**Oh god…this man is mental…and what does he mean by playing pieces? Does he think us a game?**_

**Nick**

**When Greg was dragged in, Nick winced. His friend looked horrible. His face as messy, his clothes were torn, and his body seemed lifeless.**

_**Please be okay….**_

**He let out a silent breath of relief though, when he heard Greg talk. As he watched the scene take place though, he shook his head.**

_**That man's voice sounds so familiar…too familiar…**_

**He shook his head, and closed his eyes.**

_**I'm just freaking out...but I need to get out of here…Sara and Greg is in trouble…**_

**Greg**

**When Greg hit the ground, he winced.**

**God damn it!**

**He tried to stand up, but he knew that if he did, he'd probably just get hit back down. And there was another matter as well. His feet were tied together.**

_**When did that happen?**_

**Finally, the killer left. When he did, Greg turned to Sara.**

"**Hey Sara, what the hell's happening? "**

**She shrugged, and moved up a little.**

"**I don't know, but I don't like it. "  
He sighed, and said,**

"**I know…I hope everyone else is alright. "  
Sara nodded, and said,**

"**I just want to get out of here. Being kidnapped once is bad enough. Twice is hell. "  
Greg nodded, and wiggled himself so that he was close to Sara.**

"**Let's just hope that we get out of here alive. "**

**Sara nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**Greg…I'm scared. "**

"**Listen Sara, we're going to get out of here alive. I promise you that, okay? Now, let's just calm down and-"  
That's when a gunshot echoed through the air.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara**

**Sara screamed. Even though the bullet went soaring right by them, hitting the wall, it still scared both of them to death. She waited until her heart calmed down before she turned to the door. Just like she thought, the man who had kidnapped them stood there, laughing his head off. "Do you think this is a game? This is our lives we're talk-"She was interrupted by the sound of another gunshot, this time hitting her in the leg. "Shut up Mrs. _Stokes_. I'm the one who does the talking. Now…." He put the gun back into his holster and said, "Who wants to die first? "**

**Nick**

"**My god…that bastard is crazy! " He watched as the man aimed the bullet to the wall, wincing when he heard Sara scream. _At least he didn't hit her…_ But he had spoken too soon. The man shot his gun again, this time hitting Sara in the leg. But it was what the man said that had him worried. 'Who wants to die first…?' "You bastard! If you hurt Sara OR Greg for that matter I'LL kill you! "Nick knew that no one could hear him, but as if my magic, the man turned to the camera, winked, and walked out of the door. _Did he hear me? _It was only a few moments later when the door opened, and standing there was Nigel Crane, the man who had made his life a living hell. "So, you want to die first? Too bad…I was thinking that Sara should go first.**

**Greg**

"**That crazy, drug-ridden, son of a –"That was when the bullet hit Sara. "Sara! " Turning to the man, he said, "Are you crazy? Y-you could've killed her! "The man simply walked off, not even replying. Turning back to Sara, his eyes narrowed onto the wound. It had gone straight through. "Heh…well, at least we won't have to extract the bullet? " Sara laughed a bit, before she winced. "Yeah…at least it doesn't hurt much…" With a shake of her head she said, "We gotta get out of here. " _No duh…if we don't more crap like this is going to happen…what is that guy's problem?! Why did he take me? I'm not with Nick! _But then it hit him. _Me and Nick…we're tight and I've helped him through a lot of cases. Hell I even helped him put that man Nigel Crane behind bars…Who is doing this?_**

* * *

_ AN: I know, this one is short :P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara**

**With an almost silent whimper, Sara tried to stand up, but of course it didn't work. " Greg…if we get out of here alive we are going to have to think of something…I mean, I would rather come out of here walking then in a body bag. " "Yeah…but what can we do?! He has us locked in here, and for all we know there are traps all around us! "With a small sigh, Sara bit her lip and tried to think. **_**He's right but we can't give up now…we can't. **_**"Hey Greg, that man's voice sounds so familiar...You know what I mean?" "That doesn't matter right now Sara. We need to get out of here that man is off his rocker!"**

"**You think I don't know that? The problem is though, how do we know that he doesn't have Gris, Cath, Warrick, or Nick? Or **_**all **_**of them for that matter?!" Greg shook his head, and said, "He's good, but he's not **_**that **_**good." That's when the door opened and the mystery man walked in. "Thanks Greg. I know I'm good. Hell, I might even be the best."**

**Greg**

_**Oh please, he's the best and I'm Michael Jackson…**_**Shaking that image out of his head, he looked back at the man, eyes narrowed. **_**Sara's right…he does sound and look familiar…damn it! I KNOW this man! **_**"Oh please, you suck. I mean…." He was going on for a long shot on this one, but he had to know. "You got arrested for stalking Nick Stokes, Nigel Crane."**

**Nick**

_**Nigel Crane…**_** But before he could say anything, the man left, and went back to Sara and Greg. Turning back to the monitors, he had to smile when Greg said he sucked. **_**He probably did a lot of that in prison…**_**His mood quickly sobered up though, when Nigel took out his gun and waved it towards Greg. Nigel said something else, but it was drowned out by the roar in Nick's ears. He knew what was coming next. He turned away when he fired the gun, but turned back when he heard Greg yell 'Sara!' He watched in morbid fascination as Sara fell onto Greg, and he heard her final words. 'Nick…'**

**Sara**

**While the conversation went on between Nigel and Greg, she was rapidly thinking of a way to distract him, because Nigel's fingers were just itching towards that trigger. That's when he went to shoot Greg. Without even thinking, she jumped in front of Greg, wincing as the bullet went through flesh, muscle, and finally her heart. As her heartbeat slowed, and her eyesight flickered on and off, all she could think about was Nick, and the life that they would never have. **_**At least I saved Greg… **_**Coughing up blood, she turned to Greg. "Tell Nick…" And that's when she gave her final breath.**

**BACK AT THE LAB**

**Grissom was hungry. That was the first thought he had as he walked into his office. But he had other things on his mind. Nick, Sara, and Greg had been missing for 48 hours now, and there was nothing. **_**The evidence can't lie if there is none…**_** Wiping the sleep from his tired green/brown eyes. Leaning against his desk, he was surprised when Warrick came in, unshed tears in his eyes. "Gris, this isn't like Nick, and is definitely not like Greg and Sara. Something happened to them….I found blood in Nick's apartment…I had it tested and it was his." Slamming his fist on Grissom's desk, he made a glass exhibit of a butterfly wobble. "We need to find them, and we need to find them now!" "Warrick listen-"That's when Catherine walked in. "We just got a phone call from the local jailhouse. Nigel Crane's escaped from jail and he's heading here.**


End file.
